


Spiff gets hurt.

by soaped_up_yogs



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, TTT Au, Trouble in Terrorist Town, ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaped_up_yogs/pseuds/soaped_up_yogs
Summary: Spiff gets hurt on a misson and Zoey takes care of him.
Kudos: 6





	Spiff gets hurt.

Spiff takes after Tom in a lot of ways. Including being extremely efficient during jobs or killing. Perhaps even _more_ efficient in solo jobs.

It has to do with him being more than a little chaotic, forgetting himself and his own safety in order to cause chaos. He gets wrapped up in it, tangled up in causing chaos and the job that he forgets everything else, forgets where he is and what's going on, just that he needs to cause as much panic and confusion as possible _._

Like right now.

He was busy hunting down the control room where these people allegedly stored their information. Both paper and digitally.

As he exited the room, he was met with several heavily armed men. It didn't take much, a grenade and a few well aimed bullets, and they weren't much of a problem. Spiff stepped over their corpses, he had an exit to make now.

He hears a shout from down one of the halls he passed and something made his arm sear in pain, and slightly made his movements hurt. He was too far gone into his chaos and kill mode.

He easily felt with the first lot of armed men that came running up on him, and the second.

He paused his gun fire, panting and leaned against the wall. He began unloading and reloading his gun. He was shaking, a lot. There was dull throbbing, that Spiff acknowledges would probably be in pain later, in his side and his arm. He looked down and realized he was coated in blood and his suit was torn up.

_Fuck._

It was more inconvenient for him than anything else, he thinks, he really should spring for more durable suits.

But, they're heavy and are boring to get fitted for, and even after getting specially fitted they never seem to feel right while wearing them. Armor in the suit threw off his balance.

Spiff suddenly, and distantly, registered a voice from his comms. Oh right, he'd had a partner on this mission.

"Spiff." The voice said sharply in an annoyed tone that felt like a tack in his skull. He responded, at least he tried to, he'd touched his comm but no words came out of his mouth, just a hoarse groan. 

"Spiff?" The voice came again along with the pins and needles in his head. The voice was softer, and sounded more concerned. Spiffs head dropped and he grunted as his knees suddenly hurt- and the ground was suddenly much, much closer.

  
  


\-----

Spiff's head thundered and his eyes fluttered. A sudden brightness and pain roused him from what ever deep sleep he'd been in.

He made a soft sound of discomfort as pain shot through his arm. He was drowsy and unsure of anything except the pain. He hissed through his teeth and blindly grabbed at what was causing his arm to sting. 

"Oi! Let go!" Someone grabbed his wrist back and squeezed, hard, causing him to groan and release. "I'm not done!" Zoey squeaked. Spiff blinked the sleep from his eyes, Zoey's face slowly started to appear in his vision. He blinked again in pain, groaning at the lamp pointed at him.

"Whyyy?" He complained, trying to roll to his side and escape the blinding light.

"Sit still!” Zoey grabbed him, surprising him again and forced him onto his back. “I'm trying to stitch the worst of it!" He grumbled in annoyance, but let her continue and tried to relax… Relax as much as he could with Zoey sticking a needle repeatedly into his arm.

He watched her silently for a few minutes, before he finally croaked,

"What happened?" When he spoke, she'd accidentally poked him wrong and it made him grit his teeth to prevent a pained sound. 

"You got hit in the arm and side with a bullet." Zoey said flatly, not looking up from the wound. Spiff decided to just keep his mouth shut until she was done. Spiff closed his eyes and tried to shut the feeling of the needle entering and exiting the wound and his skin.

\----

She leaned away, chair creaking. The sound had Spiff cracking open his eyes to see what she was doing. She’d leaned away from the small bed, turning on the small sink in the RV. Spiffs eyes fluttered shut again.

She came back with a warm, wet wash towel. She wiped down the area of the wound and Spiff winced from the sting, turning his head away again to not have to watch her wipe up his own blood.

"There. Finally. Christ." She leaned back in her chair and stretched, back popping. "I'm surprised you woke up. Uh, surprised you woke up so soon." She said softly as she leaned forward again.

"I'm surprised you didn't panic so bad you stabbed me and killed me with the needle." Spiff quipped back, giving a tired laugh. There was a mood in the air, it was heavy and suffocating. Zoey had a glare in her eyes everytime he spoke and it made his stomach turn.

"Haha, ahha, ahahhahaha." Zoey sarcastically laughed, shaking her head at him. "Fuck off." She turned and stood up, and started cleaning up her medical kit stuff that was laid about the back of the van. Spiff chewed his cheek, he felt like an asshole. "I never said I didn't panic." She said quietly, not facing him. His heart dropped and he rubbed his hand. "It came through though, I carried you over my shoulder and carried a shotgun in my other hand." He couldn’t see her face but he could sense the mild smugness on her face.

"You... did not." Spiff teased. He actually did believe it, but wouldn't admit it. Besides, she could never _prove_ it.

"You'll never know, since you were taking a nappy." She glanced over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. Spiff rolled his eyes and shifted a little, wincing as he brought his arm to his chest. Well, at least she wasn’t _too_ mad at him.

Zoey continued to pick up, locking up the drawers and cabinets. While Zoey cleaned up and started preparing to travel again, Spiff tried to get comfortable and get some sleep. He shifted around for a while, quitely groaning in pain and discomfort for a while...

"I considered giving you pain meds." Zoey suddenly said. "But as punishment for being so reckless, you get to spend the trip back in pain!" She tried to sound cheerily teasing, but Spiff picked up clearly on the buried annoyance.

That was fair.

\----

About four hours into the drive, Zoey stopped to get food.

Spiff wasn't sure if he'd slept or not, but he was very aware of the van stopping and turning off, and Zoey getting out of the driver's seat and walking back.

"Can you change your bandages?" She asked quietly, Spiff wasn't sure how she knew he was awake in the dark back of the RV.

"Yeah." He replied, tilting his head. "Can you get me a tea?"

"Course." She flipped on the light in the back of the van, yawning softly as she went to unlock and open the pantry. Spiff slowly sat up, eyes adjusting to the sudden light in the van.

He rubbed his face before reaching over and looking for the fresh bandages, which Zoey passed to him wordlessly.

Spiff hesitated before beginning to peel off the bandage around his shoulder. He hissed softly to himself as he peeled off the bandage. It clung to the scabbed and dry blood and made a sickening, quite tearing sound as it came off of his wound. He was careful not to re-open the wound, and was mostly lucky with only a small bead of blood running down his arm as he began to wrap with the fresh bandages.

Just as he'd finished re-wrapping it, Zoey set down a mug on the small table beside his bed.

"I'm going in to grab something to eat." She mumbled. “Do you want anything hot?”

“No, I'll be fine with my tea.” Spiff carefully lifted the tea and took a sip, watching as Zoey put on a jacket, hoping she didn't notice the mild tremor in his movements.

"Thank you, by the way." Spiff quickly said.

"For the tea?" Zoey turned to look at him curiously, eyebrow arched and hand on the door.

"No for- well, yes." Spiff chuckled nervously, staring down at his mug. "But I also mean, thanks for not just leaving me."

"Well I couldn't have just _left_ you." Zoey said a little exasperated.

"Well you _could have_." Spiff knew that if he’d pulled that shit with Zylus as his partner, he would of had to figure out his own way home.

"Could I? Could I really?" Zoey looked a little aghast at the implications.

"I mean, the mission was done. I'd gotten carried away. It would of been easier, more logical to of just left and not come for me."

Zoey was quiet for a while, she didn't leave, she wound up just microwaving a small noodle container. And sitting in the passenger seat.

"I like to think you wouldn't of left me." She finally replied, cutting into the silence.

"I like to think you wouldn't have gotten as reckless as me." Spiff laughed a little at the idea of Zoey practically blacking out trying to be chaotic. That just wasn't her style. She was careful and quiet, leaving little evidence anything was out of place.


End file.
